imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:List Of Active Scammers
I heard CritMe scammed Exchiuo(whitesmoke) 6million and his account. CritMe sold it to FaZeArrow or Former Shepherot for 2million. OOO thank you sooo much :3 i will be careful of these people now, thanks again! :)) Mukuru 05:18, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Beware of LordRaw lanos, Turtlez Scammer spoil the game, my friends many left the game which they work hard for many days even i got scammed and i left the for year and i came just now and got scammed ,it is really frustrating when we lose all the money. So pls add LordRaw from lanos , turtlez server. They are even good peoples like SweetNsour who helped me to recover some of my money lxSNIPERxl scammer!!! lxSNIPERxl try to sell me his warrior for 200k it was equiped and had bone helmet. He try to trade me I gave money to middle man and waited for info and he gave it to me and was false. While he gave info he wanted me to trade him 200k with out middle man. Wanted the trade to be done quickly and fast. His a scammer watch out for him. He is "sell" a lvl 25+ warrior. Can you please post him up on list. Please and thank you. : ~ Please indicate His Faction (siras/lanos) and Server. 'Moonchick 03:38, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Pinoy on turtlez siras is a scammer. he scammed a +7 7hr 3dex great bow. Hi. My friend recently got hacked and I was wondering if you could you add her account to the list of scammers and hacked/scammed accounts. Here is the info: Name: Reina12 Server: Devilang Faction: Lanos Sadly she is not 100% sure who the hacker is but she suspects DannON3 who is also from the same server and faction. Alixxa (talk) 09:39, July 23, 2012 (UTC) : I cannot add DannON3 since it is not certain if he is the one who took her account. However, I will add her account so people are aware that it is not her ^^ Thank you for giving me the info :) I hope she is okay! :: Moonchick (talk) 21:54, July 24, 2012 (UTC) My friend and guildy Crene was scammed by OneSwing. His new account is Bakahdhjsh. on Devilang Lanos Starl1t (talk) 00:31, August 22, 2012 (UTC) = Hi. I got scammed from Machinima1,i was trying to buy a lvl 20 mage acc but he lied and scammed me:(.I gave him 250k because he act innocent but he was faking because he said he doesn't scam IMO plz tell him to give me it back or ban him plz.Ty for reading From Scopex at Bigmama andI'm a siras. Siemon is Xdopax!? Xdopax i think his name twas , scam noobs money , He cleary only has 1mil since he showed me and says "I CAN BUY ANYTHING" Though he couldnt buy a cloak of death ^-^ , I think XdopaX got scammed buy Siemon ...Not sure.. Also "'This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (Zilford (talk) 04:13, September 18, 2012 (UTC)) or the signature button" Whats a tidle o.-? xDOPAx . Turtlez. Lanos. Ho1ic is a scammer in BIgmama Server Lanos. He scammed by taking a friends Hunter Bow and Penguin Boy, Smart Pup. (Sungieee (talk) 04:18, September 18, 2012 (UTC)) Um, who is ColletTOS? never heard of him/her. and Launchpad1 is a new owner (or so I heard). I know who ColleteTOS is, but he/she doesn't have the best of reputations. There was a little bit of controversy about whether ColleteTOS scammed or not. And (i heard this second hand so I'm not sure it's true, but im pretty sure..) he/she was making rumours about people (another "Star" being one of them, on Devi we have a lot of "star"s so not sure which) Starl1t (talk) 01:03, September 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm Colette TOS and say that I am not a scammer. One type had asked me to get hes pet from a scammer. (Holy4ce) really he scammed hes pet me seen it. I did it and gived him hes pet. 2 weeks later Holy4ce getted rich and buyed 1 acc (Soulfrost lvl 29) and scammed 1 (Mayaski lvl 30). He sayed lets trade hes Ranger (Mayasaki for my weird pet (Angry Turkey) but hes mm was Soul frost! Hey themself so ...... got scammed. Then I spamed chat tht he scammer. HE GOT RICH CUZE HE AL LONOS scammed. HE maked acc and spamed me scammer HE payed onther NOOBS AND GUYS TO SAY ME SCAMMER HE payed PRETTY MUCH. AND BAM ColetteTOS haves bad Reputation . I needed to buy a new acc. Devilange. PS: Co'll'eteTOS is maked to make me bad Reputation my ORIGINAL name is Cole'tt'eTOS. PPS; Me really tradet Lounchpads hes acc. Was mm. But for my Securiety me keep name secret. THT SCAMMER HATED ME CUZE ME SCAMMED NOT HES PET AND GIVES BAK!!! :( Thts my story. Uh Komdori is new owner and not a scammer ^^...just saying that hehe xD Siras Bigmama~ Account: that's a secret ;) CALIGO (LANOS) Leeteukxoo CALIGO (LANOS): Leeteukxoo I didn't make a fuss when this guy scammed me because I admit I was not careful enough and that I should have known not to trust him. The first time this guy tried to victimise me I was buying an item of value. I guess he thought I was an easy target. This is how he did it. 1. He will PM you that he will sell you the item. 2. Once you meet up with him, he will tell you that you have to PAY FIRST. 3. When you ask why, he will tell you it is a "TRADER'S RULE". There is no TRADER'S RULE! So trade fairly! I did not fall for that. So what he will do is... 4. He will threaten to hack your account. (He can't without you giving out your username and password, AS GM's WOULD WARN, DO NOT GIVE IT AWAY TO ANYONE. EVER!!) The second time, I got scammed, but meh* Don't boil over it, it will give them the satisfaction. Here's how it went. 1. He will ask for a trade. 2. He will punch in the amount of money you have stated on your sell. 3. He will press OK. 4. You will then of course put in the item you are selling. 5. Then you will press OK. But before you can press OK he will CANCEL the trade. 6. He will then ask for another trade. 7. He will do the same process. (It's a psychological play. He will get your brain used to what he's doing.) 8. When your brain has been used to what he was doing he will do the reverse. ''' '''9. YOU WILL BE THE FIRST ONE TO DO OKAY. So when he types in the "SELL AMOUNT YOU ARE SELLING" he will change it to something way cheaper. MORAL LESSON: 'Always get your item ready upon trade, don't search it from bags to bags and NEVER BE THE FIRST ONE TO PRESS THE OKAY BUTTON. You might also want to set your TRADING to Refused, so you will be the one to ask them to trade, not the scammers.' MOST OF ALL...Don't give them the satisfaction of having tricked you, there are plenty of ways to fight back. My way, is letting you guys know about him. And the people from other servers who do the same thing he does. SCAMMING IS BAD, because these items they scam people of, are items people work hard to find. SCAMMING is easy money and it's bad. ' 02:55, October 4, 2012 (UTC)anon 02:55, October 4, 2012 (UTC)' RIPIRemix - BIGMAMA LANOS SCAMMER Zyle (talk) 01:05, November 27, 2012 (UTC) RIPIRemix - he will ask you to be his friend. Then he will tell you that he has other characters in same server and other servers and will give you a gift - a skillbook that costs a fortune like Slam II or Imp II for being his friend. Then he will ask if he could try your pet or weapon or armor. Then he will return it to you (to gain your trust). Finally, he will ask again if he could try your pet or weapon or armor. Once you gave it to him, you can say goodbye to it. He is currently in Panda guild which also has members that are noob ksrs. Zyle (talk) 01:05, November 27, 2012 (UTC) JheNDrall ( bigmama, lanos) he will ask you to be in a youtube video and will give 200k if you say yes. He will invite you to a party and he will direct you what to do and say. If you do agree, you will be asked to give your pet/weapon to him as a "fake prank" for youtube. He will give you 50-60k in the begining of the "video" and long story short he will force you to give his money back and he will disconnect with your pet/weapon and the money he gave you in the begining. Sirencely, personal experience Vaniamirabel (talk) 07:57, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Alpacguin, Pyrogenics & 1BunWars1 - Wadangka Lanos Alpacguin, Pyrogenics & 1BunWars1 (same person) - Wadangka Lanos Scammers(LordRaw) spoil the game Beware of LordRaw lanos, Turtlez Scammer spoil the game, my friends many left the game which they work hard for many days even i got scammed and i left the for year and i came just now and got scammed ,it is really frustrating when we lose all the money. So pls add LordRaw from lanos , turtlez server. They are even good peoples like SweetNsour who helped me to recover some of my money. I have been friend with this player for quite sometime, and he seems fun to get along with. Sadly it turned out to be a untrusted friend and scammer. He told me he got family issues and he is going to sell off his account. He have a mage account which is Pyrogenics, and asked me am I interested in buying his mage stuff. I told him if it is cheap, and if I need. He told me he is going to make a YouTube video and show his viewer's what is the before and after I get high new int stuff and mixed with my old stuff that int is already high. He told me to trade him 2 by 2 of my stuff and show to his 'so call YouTube video', I trusted him, and he did return my stuff after another one. Until the last two which is my +7 Mystic Wand int 7 and +5 waterfall boots, coz he told me to hand him my robe, gloves, and hat for his last recording of video. I refuse to. He threatens me that if I don't hand over he will enchant my wand and destroy it. I refused to, and he really went off to destroy my wand. He threaten me again saying if I don't give him the robe, gloves and hat, he will sell off my boots. Of course I refused to. He really went to sell off on black trader for 500k. He still have the cheek to told me he will help me repair it, if I give him the stuff he want. I ignore him, coz I know I have trusted the wrong friend, and felt that I have fall into his scam. After that day, I have been posting echo, and warn player's to beware of this player. A player reach out to me and tell me he was trying to scam again just the next day, by saying he have a free Hp scroll and would like to help him enchant it for Free. Luckily, he saw my echo and he ignore it. So, please be aware of this player Alpacguin, Pyrogenics & 1BunWars1. Do not trust him. Personal Experience. anng . Airichan in Lanos Caligo Is a Scammer! Airichan | A Lanos in Caligo is a scammer beware. Do not trust!